Tempers With a Side of Tamales
by SouthernBella04
Summary: Tempers flare between Gio and Betty as they plan the perfect menu for a family gathering.


This is a one-shot inspired by a Getty dream I had last night

_This is a one-shot inspired by a Getty dream I had last night. It's more comical than anything else. Hopefully you'll enjoy this new fic that I've punched out!_

"Betty, I've been thinking…" Gio cooed into Betty's eye as they lay on his couch. He was brushing her hair out of her face as they were watching a movie.

"Yes?" She begged him to continue.

"We've been dating for two months officially since we've been back from Italy. It's time to take our relationship to the next level…" Gio grinned as Betty cast him a suspicious look.

"Should I be worried?" She laughed slightly trying to offset any bad news he might give.

"It's time for our families meet one another." Gio finally said. He sat up and stretched. Betty noticed the tanned tone his shirtless body was beginning to develop. She smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea." She smiled and sat up with him. Daylight was breaking in the late July sun.

"How does this Sunday around 7 work?" He asked as he picked up her glasses and played with them subconsciously.

"I guess that would work." She smiled and leaned into his shoulders. "Under one condition…we have it at my house." Betty looked up at Gio who nodded.

"Deal." He confirmed.

Saturday night, Betty was busy in the kitchen at Gio's and placed all of the ingredients onto the counter.

"You've been busy…" Gio commented as he placed his own ingredients on the counter as well.

"Well, it takes a lot of ingredients to make tamales…" She hummed a tune to herself and began to look at the directions.

"Tamales…interesting…" Gio remarked pensively.

"What? You know how much my family likes tamales." Betty said defensively.

"Yeah, but I thought I was planning the menu for tomorrow's dinner." Gio reminded her, with a note of annoyance in his voice.

"No….my house…my food…" Betty picked up some flour sitting next to the corn husks.

"In case you've forgotten…it doesn't take a genius to know that flour doesn't go in tamales Betty…now give me the flour." Gio held out his hand.

Betty refused to give him the flour. "No. I want the dinner the way I want my dinner." She snapped.

Gio sighed. "Betty…that flour is going to be used to make my famous homemade bruschetta…now give me the flour." Gio tried to grab for the flour, but Betty was faster.

"We don't need more than one starchy food. Any chef like you would know that. My tamales are a family tradition…I need to start to mix the corn meal in." Betty replied angrily.

"You're being impossible!" Gio shot angrily at her. He grabbed hold of the flour, but Betty wouldn't let go. "Let me make my bruschetta Betty!"

"I…want…tamales!" Betty scowled at him and tried to tug the flour out of Gio's hands.

"No! Bruschetta goes back in my family tradition." Gio barked bitterly at her. They found themselves in a tug of war until the flour sack gave in and flour went everywhere.

Betty threw up her hands. "There, are you happy? Now you can pick up the flour and have your stupid bruschetta too!" She left the kitchen angrily.

Gio spent the next five minutes sweeping up flour that had spilled over onto the flour on account of their argument. As much as Gio hated to argue with Betty, he knew that bickering was part of a healthy relationship. They quarreled often, but made up fairly quickly. Gio sighed as he wandered into the living room and found Betty looking out of the window. He walked cautiously over to her and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm sorry, Betty." He was the first to cave in this time.

"Gio…I wasn't too compliant either." She turned to him and smiled.

"I guess we're both stubborn and strong willed." Gio replied as he ran his hand through her hair. Betty stood up and embraced him.

"We are. Though, it's nothing we can't work through." She took his hands in hers.

"I guess tamales wouldn't be so bad." Gio admitted. He really wanted his famous bruschetta though.

"We could have both. Gio, if this relationship is going to work…which I know it will…we need to trust one another and try new things." Betty suggested. Gio knew she was right.

"Sounds like a plan." He grinned and kissed her passionately. "Though…we may need to go to the store and get more flour for the bread dough…"

They walked hand in hand to the white van where they had spent many a times listening to Toni Braxton, going to New Jersey, and laughing with one another.


End file.
